The Vampires of the Night: Chapter 7
Luna's POV The Blue Team: Apollo, Athena, Hyperion, Poseidon and Hermes. The Red Team: Ares, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Hades. Those were the teams that Chiron had announced. After I had a little chat with Josh and Mikmak, I went towards my team. Nico called me and made sure our plan was secure and ready. I nodded at my team as a signal that we were ready. I saw Percy and Mikmak on the Offensive, Apollo and Hyperion Cabin went towards the Woods, Hermes and Athena on Defense. I looked at Nico with a smirk, he smiled back, a menacing look on his face. I figured the Aphrodite kids weren't really so good, so I decided to have them as a distraction, the Ares kids on the Offensive and Hephaestus on the Defensive. Good things those guys were god in inventing special shields and stuff. Nico and I went towards the woods immediately after the horn was blown. Everybody was running and screaming. I can hear the sounds of clashing of swords, shields againts swords and spears, the wild cheer in everbody's words as they screamed and yelled. I saw nico from the other side of the woods, I mouthed the words: On my signal. When I saw Percy and Mikmak were about to pull some telekenesis, I quickly nodded at Nico. He made the earth rumble, having the two Poseidon siblings trapped by the earth from the waist down. We ran outside and I deflected a few arrows, i summoned my sword and fought a few Athena kids. Annabeth smirked at me as she passed through me towards the flag. Oh crud. ''I thought, Nico, Clarisse, where are you?'' I saw Clarisse charge Annabeth, her glowing spear in her hands. I saw Mikmak and Percy slowly getting out of the Earth, I had to act quickly. I kicked Cuinn, an Athena kid, hard on his stomach and ran towards the Blue Flag, I was half way through but I was blocked by a few Apollo kids. I quickly hid behind a pile of rubble near the woods. I summoned my arrows and bow and wuickly shot each one of the Apollo kids, but one kids deflected my arrows -- Josh. I groaned. I heard footsteps from behind and saw Mikmak running towards me, a huge waterball hanging above her head. I shot an arrow towards her and pinned her down, but didn't the waterball from drenching me. It made good time for Josh to point his sword at my back. My arrows and bow vanished, replaced by my sword. Josh was a good swordsman.... Then I saw Nico running towards me ... Yep, and so was he. "Nico! Go handle him!" I kicked Josh towards Nico and they began to fight. He looked agitated for having me give him a fight, I knew he wanted to get the flag, but I was faster and he was better at sword fighting than I was. "You know what to do!" I yelled at him, he just snicked at me. Looking at those two was a bit of an irony, Josh with all his golden armor and weapons, against a black - clad Nico. I saw Annabeth was running towards the Red Flag, Percy making way for her with his telekenesis. I ran faster and faster until I was at the base of the Blue Flag, I was about to get a grab when someone pulled my leg -- Mikmak. I summoned my arrows and bow, intinctively, I shot her, making her look like a cute little devil again. She groaned, "Luna!" She started to complain, "Quit with the make-me-look-like-a-cute-devil thing!" I bit back a laugh and gave her my sincere apology before shooting her loose shirt, pinning her once more to the ground. I ran towards the Blue Flag, just Annabeth was about to snatch our Red Flag. But everything was stopped into sudden stillness when a Dark Cloud suddenly appeared above us with a certain shape -- a Crescent Moon, the sign of Nyx. Just then I saw a black haired girl running in the woods and quickly disappeared in the shadows, I'll bet a thousand drachmas that the girl I saw had a crescent on her forehead. Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:Center of Light Category:The Vampires of the Night Category:Chapter Page